Cita a ciegas
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Lestrade decide ir por primera vez a una cita a ciegas y en ésta acude alguien totalmente inesperado. *¡Mystrade! :D*
1. La cita

_Go, go, Mystrade gooooo!_ (música de los Power Rangers de fondo)

Sigo siendo defensora oficial de esta pareja... Así que aquí voy con este fic. No quiero enrollarme esta vez, así que... Lo de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto y bueno, contiene slash (¿qué fic basado en esta serie no lo tiene?).

Esta vez he decidido hacer capítulos... Así es más llevadero para mí la parte del drama. Odio escribir dramas, pero bueno. Son cuatro capis, de extensión variada.

Espero que os guste, y va dedicado a tooooooodos los fans de esta pareja... Que aunque no lo parezca, no somos pocos (o eso quiero creer XD).

* * *

><p><strong>CITA A CIEGAS<strong>

_**La cita**_

Decir que Gregory Lestrade estaba nervioso era decir poco. Allí, sentado solo en ese restaurante tan romántico, se sentía ridículo. Ridículo, avergonzado, nervioso, histérico... Y mierda, encima había empezado a sudar exageradamente.

¿Quién le mandaba a él hacer caso a Sherlock? ¿Cómo se había permitido llegar a ese extremo? Sólo sentía cierto consuelo al saber que quien le había buscado una cita no había sido él, sino John – difícilmente Sherlock habría podido, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su falta de amigos.

Porqué sí. Allí estaba el detective inspector, a sus 38 años, divorciado, con una hija y un perro esperándole en casa, en una cita a ciegas. Es más, en una cita a ciegas con otro hombre. Él nunca se hubiera esperado algo así, pero después de que descubriera, de una forma demasiado gráfica para su gusto, el tipo de relación que mantenían el detective consultor y el médico... Se había sentido demasiado curioso hacia... Bueno, hacia otros hombres. Y aquello que podría hacer con ellos.

Sabía que era un poco de locos, pero después de aquello empezó a recordar su época de adolescente, su relación con algunos chicos y... Algunos sueños que había decidido eliminar de su memoria "para su propio bien". Ahora era un adulto, y quería comprobar si aquello que sentía era pura curiosidad o algo más, y Sherlock, después de deducir – nunca se lo hubiera contado – su _problema_, había decidido _ayudarlo_.

Así había terminado allí. No se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de ir a un bar gay a "probar suerte" (como le había sugerido John) y lo de la cita a ciegas había sonado bastante bien en su cabeza... Aunque ahora se arrepentía enormemente. El restaurante estaba lleno y encima había los camareros, los cocineros, el metre... Demasiados espectadores para ver su humillación.

- Buenas noches, ¿Gregory? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se tensó y se levantó con demasiada brusquedad, para luego girarse y saludar a su supuesta cita. Cuando lo hizo se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Mycroft? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Ser tu cita? - dijo divertido por la reacción del policía. Después de eso tomó asiento. A Greg le costó procesar todo aquello, pero después de estar de pie unos dos minutos, como un tonto, se sentó también.

- ¿Es una broma? En serio, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo con algo de enfado. ¡Aquello era más humillante de lo que se esperaba!

- Yo... Bueno, oí a mi querido hermano y al doctor hablando de todo esto, y me dio la sensación de que no estabas muy de acuerdo con lo de tener una cita a ciegas.

- ¿Y has venido a burlarte? - preguntó con sospecha.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! - respondió demasiado fuerte Mycroft. Se dio cuenta y un pequeño sonrojo se tiñó en su cara. Tosió, para modular su voz, mientras Lestrade lo miraba extrañado. El mayor de los Holmes no se comportaba como siempre. - Simplemente... Pensé que podría ahorrarte todo esto y que, a la vez, podríamos pasar un agradable rato juntos.

- ¿Quieres ser mi cita? - se sorprendió, no creyéndolo del todo. - No seas ridículo – añadió para sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo. Se arrepintió al momento, al ver el atisbo de dolor y ofensa en la mirada del más joven, pero que pronto desapareció.

- Tómatelo como un entreno, detective inspector. Piensa que soy esa cita que esperabas. Te serviré para mejorar posibles errores que cometas. Te ayudaré, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? - Greg asintió, y prefirió guardarse para él el hecho de que le sería mucho más placentero que fuera una cita de verdad.

Sinceramente, las cosas siguieron algo tensas durante un buen rato, pero cuando el camarero le tiró la ensalada por encima de Mycroft la tensión se aligeró, pudiendo disfrutar juntos de la cena. Charlaron, como lo hacen los amigos de toda la vida, de todo un poco. A Greg le encantó el sentido del humor de Mycroft, en cierto modo ácido, y como conseguía insultar a su hermano sin decir ni una palabra malsonante. Se vio totalmente cautivado por su porte, sus buenas maneras y su hablar acompasado y tranquilo, A Mycroft le encantó el como reía Gregory, lo mucho que gesticulaba y su sinceridad extrema. En como su cara expresaba todo aquello que pensaba, mucho antes de decirlo. Se tuvo que reconocer, a él mismo, que como había sospechado ese hombre le gustaba mucho, había merecido la pena el tanto insistir a Sherlock y al doctor Watson de que le dejaran a él ser su cita.

Las personas que estaban en el restaurante se fueron yendo, viniendo otras a ocupar su lugar, hasta que no fue así, y se encontraron ambos quedándose solos. Los del restaurante, al cabo de poco, les anunciaron su cierre, y les pidieron que abandonaran el local de forma educada. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, al ver la hora que era y lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Al salir Greg pensó que a Mycroft le esperaría ya su coche negro – hacía ya más de año y medio que conocía al hombre (pese a que no habían hablado mucho) -, pero no fue así. El más alto empezó a andar, en dirección a casa del policía, y Greg lo siguió sin decir nada al respecto. Charlaron todo el camino, pero al girar la esquina de la calle donde vivía Lestrade, Mycroft se paró.

- ¿Mycroft? Mi casa es por aquí – dijo señalando la dirección.

- Lo sé. Creo que es el momento de despedirnos – dijo sonriendo. Era esa sonrisa política que tanto había intrigado a Greg des del momento que lo conoció... Queriendo saber qué había detrás realmente de ésta.

- Ah, claro – le sonrió de vuelta, él sinceramente.

- Un placer haber sido... Tu cita falsa hoy, Gregory.

- Ah, sí, falsa... Claro. Ha ido bastante bien, ¿no? - dijo, intentando que no se notara en su voz el dolor que había sentido en ese momento. _Cita falsa_...

- Sí, muy bien – sonrió esta vez sinceramente. Soñadoramente casi diría.

- Las primeras citas... - empezó a comentar Greg, intentando autoinfundirse valor para lo que iba a decir, y deseando no ser estrepitosamente humillado por ello. Al menos no había posible público esta vez - ¿no terminan con un beso en el portal de la chica? - se sonrojó en extremo. Mycroft lo miró sorprendido.

- Las heterosexuales en las películas supongo que sí – respondió casi automáticamente.

- Tienes razón, sí... - ¡Dios, que había hecho! - No creo que ninguno de los dos sea una chica jajaja - ¡Se quería morir! ¡De verdad que quería! Que alguien lo matara... O lo haría él al llegar a casa. Estaba más que claro que Mycroft no quería... Bueno, que no había sentido nada en esa "cita".

- Desearía... - interrumpió Mycroft sus pensamientos. Greg lo miró, con terribles ganas de irse de allí, pero curioso por lo que tenía que decir el otro hombre – Desearía que lo fuera, Gregory. Una cita de verdad, y heterosexual, para poder besarte justo en este momento. O en tu portal. O en tu casa. - El más alto se veía terriblemente avergonzado de su propio deseo, pero aquello había sonado tan maravillosamente para Greg...

- Yo también, Mycroft.

Se miraron largamente, hasta que el policía hizo el primer movimiento. Acercó su mano a la mejilla del más alto y vio como éste cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con satisfacción. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por su reacción, y le animó a acercarse aún más a él. A elevarse un poco – poniéndose un poco de puntillas – para darle ese beso que ambos claramente deseaban.

Nada más hacer contacto sus labios, Mycroft gruñó de satisfacción y envolvió con sus brazos al más bajo, acercándole del todo a él y uniendo también sus cuerpos, no sólo sus labios.

_Besar a un hombre es diferente_, pensó Greg, como pensó también que la sensación de dos cuerpos juntos (de un hombre contra una mujer, o de dos hombres) también era distinta. Las mujeres con las que se había besado siempre habían sido más bajas que él, eran en cierto modo delicadas, suaves al tacto y blandas. Mycroft era todo lo contrario. Era demandante en el beso, su cuerpo era duro – como el suyo – y obviamente era más alto que él. Lo agarraba con fuerza y deseo. Gregory se sorprendió sintiéndose extremadamente a gusto con ello. Que alguien lo quisiera como suyo tal y como estaba sintiendo que quería Mycroft lo hacían sentirse deseado, muy deseado, y eso le excitaba.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, más aún cuando notó que una parte de su cuerpo se endurecía de forma poco propia por la situación – una primera cita, un primer beso -. Mycroft lo notó, y con un movimiento muy certero apretó una parte muy concreta de su propia anatomía contra el bajo estomago del policía, para hacerle ver que él estaba en la misma situación. Que no se tenía que avergonzar de nada. Que eran iguales. Que también lo deseaba.

- ¿Está tu hija? - le preguntó Mycroft después de romper el beso, pero sin soltarlo. Sonrojado y mirándole con deseo.

- No, pero tengo perro.

- No me importa.

- A mí tampoco.

Se besaron otra vez antes de dirigirse a la casa, agarrados de la mano, casi corriendo.

* * *

><p>Fin de <em>La cita<em>.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno... Espero que os haya gustado el primer capi.

En nada (pasado mañana o al día siguiente) os pongo el capítulo 2, que ya lo tengo escrito :D

Los otros dos aún no, pero estoy en ello, y visto mi ritmo de últimamente no tardaré en hacerlo :D

Si me dejáis algún comentario me haréis muy feliz :P (más que nada para saber si alguien se lee esto XD)

**Riku Lupin**


	2. Es un comienzo

¡Segundo capi!

Aquí veremos como les va a este par al día siguiente y tal... :D

(No os podéis ni imaginar lo que me ha costado escribir esto…)

BTW, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia! Vuestros reviews, favs y "seguimientos" me han animado muchísimo :D

* * *

><p><strong>CITA A CIEGAS<strong>

_**Es un comienzo**_

Greg gruñó al notar la luz del Sol en su cara. _Mierda_, se había dejado las cortinas abiertas… Pero pronto se olvidó de ese hecho cuando se tensó de golpe, al notar un movimiento a su lado y como alguien lo abrazaba. Al girarse lentamente vio principalmente una cabeza con el cabello pelirrojo oscuro, corto y… claramente de hombre. Tardó medio minuto en recordar la pasada noche y el porqué había un Mycroft Holmes totalmente desnudo en su casa, en su cama.

No pudo evitar sonreír algo tontamente mientras recorría el cuerpo del político con la mirada. La pasada noche fue… Gloriosa. Se reconoció a si mismo que al principio estaba extremadamente nervioso y que todo le había parecido algo surrealista y raro – no era lo mismo el cuerpo de una mujer al de un hombre… Y tenía miedo de que, al final, no le excitara ver a uno desnudo -, pero todo había ido extremadamente bien. Jodidamente bien. Mycroft había resultado ser toda una caja de sorpresas, y un sabio en la materia a su entender. No había tardado ni dos segundos en descubrir que el hombre que algunos calificaban como "de hielo" era de todo menos eso.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó a éste revolverse en la cama y abrir, lentamente, los ojos.

- Buenos días – dijo Greg, sonriéndole.

- Mmm… Buenos días – le respondió, devolviéndole el gesto. Se empezó a inclinar un poco para darle un beso de buenos días (sabía de su aliento, pero no pudo evitarlo), pero de pronto Mycroft se levantó de golpe. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Ah… Las diez – respondió algo descolocado después de mirar el reloj.

- Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. – Greg no pudo evitar recordar cierto momento de la noche anterior donde descubrió que el más alto, si quería, podía usar un vocabulario muy diferente al habitual.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí, tengo… Tenía una reunión a las nueve. ¿Dónde están mis pantalones? – preguntó, mientras miraba nervioso y con prisas toda la habitación.

- Creo que los perdiste en el salón – dijo divertido. La situación era bastante graciosa, aunque no pudo evitar tener un poco la sensación de que todo aquello terminaría ahí. Que había sido cosa de… Una noche. Y se sorprendió pensando que él no quería eso.

Vio como Mycroft abandonaba la habitación rápidamente sin mirarlo y se quedó un rato oyendo el ir y venir de éste por el salón, seguramente recogiendo sus cosas. Al final decidió desperezarse e ir a prepararse un café. Al llegar vio cómo el mayor de los Holmes se estaba poniendo ya su chaqueta – recordó lo frustrado que se sintió al ver la cantidad de capas que llevaba el hombre encima y lo que tardó en sacárselas todas -.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para un café? – preguntó, sintiéndose, ahora ya sí, algo rechazado.

- En otro momento, Gregory – le respondió éste mirándolo. Le regaló una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Greg se sintió frustrado al ver cómo de bien le funcionaba eso.

- Claro, no hay problema.

Mycroft se acercó, en ese momento, al policía, y le dio un suave beso, como promesa de que aquello no terminaría sólo con eso. Greg soltó el aire – que no sabía que estaba aguantando – cuando oyó y vio la puerta cerrarse.

-oOo-

Mycroft Holmes era un hombre ocupado y muchas veces se veía en la necesidad de prescindir de ciertos placeres de la vida en pro a éste. Pese a todo, se vio a si mismo reorganizando su agenda para poder satisfacer uno de ellos con cierto policía.

Mentiría si dijera que las cosas habían ido mucho mejor de lo esperado. Después de meses planteándose si aquello que sentía por el detective inspector era simplemente atracción – y su falta de sexo en dos años – o algo más, obtuvo la respuesta cuando, hacía dos noches, se hubiera conformado totalmente con el agradable rato que pasó con él cenando. No es que se quejara del sexo que habían tenido.

Había sido… Asombroso. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Sabía de la inexperiencia de Gregory Lestrade con hombres, pero éste se había mostrado totalmente dispuesto a aprender. Eso le excitó enormemente aquella noche. Era cierto que esa noche, para hacer las cosas más fáciles, él había sido el pasivo, pero tenía la esperanza de que pronto Gregory estuviera dispuesto a cambiar de roles. La incertidumbre de quién haría qué cada noche siempre le había gustado – tal vez por el hecho de que era una de las pocas veces que él no podía predecir el resultado final.

Subió al coche y pidió a Stanford (no es que fuera su nombre real, claro) que le llevara a Scotland Yard. Dos días eran suficientes de espera. No quería agobiar al pobre hombre, pero acostarse con Mycroft Holmes tenía sus consecuencias – entre ellas que, si le gustaba lo que probaba, repetía hasta la saciedad.

…

- ¿Mycroft? – preguntó sorprendido el más bajo, cuando vio como éste entraba en su oficina y cerraba la puerta tras él. Con pistillo.

Éste no le respondió. Simplemente se acercó a él, lo cogió con fuerza, con posesividad – como siempre hacía – y lo besó. Greg suspiró con satisfacción y correspondió tanto el abrazo como el beso.

Pronto Mycroft ya había colado su mano bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba ese día Lestrade, mientras éste si volvía a pelear con los botones de su chaleco. Greg gruñó y Mycroft rió, adivinando sus pensamientos.

De pronto el pelirrojo soltó una de sus manos del agarre que el mismo estaba haciendo y la posó entre las piernas del otro, en su paquete. Gregory votó un poco por la sorpresa, pero no se quejó. El más joven rápidamente bajó la cremallera de los pantalones del otro e introdujo su mano dentro los calzoncillos, también blancos, de él.

- Dios, Mycroft… - soltó. Éste, satisfecho por la reacción positiva de su… ¿pareja?, agarró con fuerza su miembro y, sin nada de reparo, empezó a masturbarle. Se sintió fascinado por los sonidos que soltaba el de pelo gris, y el cómo pronunciaba su nombre por el acto. Pronto sintió que realmente su erección le molestaba, aún atrapada en sus pantalones y sin ser atendida.

- Gregory… podrías…

- ¿Mmh? Ah… - Greg cayó en la cuenta. – Sí, sí, claro…

Con algo más de timidez que el otro el detective inspector desabrochó los pantalones de Mycroft y tocó, tentativamente, su ya endurecido pene. Mycroft suspiró de pura satisfacción y alivio, haciendo que Greg sonriera y se sintiera con más confianza por ello. La verdad era que la noche que habían pasado juntos Greg había dejado que Mycroft hiciera todo el trabajo. Él se había limitado a recibir las atenciones del otro y, luego, disfrutar de aquella maravillosa sensación apretada y húmeda que le había proporcionado el más joven a él y a su_ mini-yo_. Sinceramente, se avergonzaba un poco de si mismo al recordar que ni siquiera había preparado él mismo al otro. Eso tenía que cambiar.

Decidido, empezó el vaivén con su mano, ajustándola al ritmo que Mycroft hacía en él después de parar momentáneamente al notar su mano. Se encontró a si mismo fascinado viendo al más alto casi encima de él, apretándole contra el escritorio, con los ojos cerrados, sudando ligeramente y soltando pequeños suspiros de satisfacción. Dios, ese hombre le excitaba en sobremanera.

Cinco minutos más tarde ambos supieron que estaban llegando al límite. Mycroft soltó de pronto a Greg, casi sentado ya en su escritorio, con los pantalones bajados y sus calzoncillos a media pierna.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Oh! – gritó inevitablemente, mientras se agarraba a la mesa para sujetarse, ya que sus piernas habían decidido fallarle justo en el momento en que Mycroft introducía en su boca su erección. – Dios, yo… Mycroft… ¡Joder! – Gregory intentaba enfocar su mirada y mantener sus ojos abiertos, para ver al hombre como introducía y sacaba su erección de su boca, como lo acariciaba con su lengua y rozaba su pene con sus dientes… Pero no lo lograba.

Sin poder evitarlo, unos diez segundos después, se corrió, oyendo como al poco, y ya más calmado, lo hacía el otro, aún agachado y con su cara delante de su entrepierna.

- Eso ha sido… - no encontraba palabras. Qué tenía que hacer, ¿agradecerle? Le parecía ridículo en ese momento, después de aquello.

- De nada – dijo simplemente Mycroft, levantándose y empezando a colocarse la ropa, después de limpiarse un poco. Greg se lo quedó mirando un rato, aún sin arreglarse él. En un impulso se acercó al otro, intentando no tropezarse con sus pantalones caídos, y lo besó, saboreando un poco los restos de él mismo. Mycroft respondió al beso con gusto.

- Yo… Quiero hacerlo. – Mycroft arqueó una ceja. – Quiero decir… Todo. Ya sabes, quiero que tu… en mí… - sintió como su cara ardía de vergüenza. ¿Cómo le pedías a alguien que te… follara? ¿A otro hombre?

- No creo que… - a Greg se le oprimió el corazón – éste sea el lugar más adecuado – terminó la frase Mycroft. En ese momento fue cuando Gregory recordó donde estaban. En su oficina, la cual no estaba insonorizada y… sus cristales eran translucidos (desde fuera se podían ver claramente las sombras de la gente que allí había y qué hacían). _Mierda_. Mycroft rió, con carcajada incluida, por primera vez delante de Greg, y éste adoró el sonido. Pronto se le unió, perdiéndose la tensión que se había formado entre ellos. – Te prometo… Intentar estar libre esta noche. ¿En tu apartamento a las 7? – sugirió.

- Perfecto – le sonrió, lleno de júbilo. – Mycroft… - empezó tentativamente, sin saber aún si preguntar o no, mientras, ahora sí, se subía los calzoncillos y pantalones y cerraba su cremallera. Se sentía como una chiquilla adolescente enamorada por primera vez… ¡Era ridículo! Y más después de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Sí, mi querido inspector? – preguntó divertido, ya casi en la puerta. Estaba tan plenamente satisfecho que se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto para mostrarse sin reparos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué somos? – Mycroft se guardó su primer comentario a responder, sabía que Gregory no esperaba como respuesta "personas" ni nada parecido. Sabía que le estaba preguntando qué tipo de relación tenían, o querían tener ambos. Él mismo se había preguntado varias veces lo mismo a lo largo de esos dos días, sin saber exactamente qué responderse. Pero de pronto, allí, supo cual era la respuesta correcta, la que quería decir.

- Aquello que tú quieras, Gregory.

- Yo… Lo quiero todo, Mycroft. – Éste seguía inseguro. La respuesta del más alto era demasiado ambigua como para tomársela como algo bueno o algo malo.

- Pues todo será.

Ambos se sonrieron por última vez antes de que el político saliera del despacho del policía. Éste lo siguió con la mirada, y hasta se asomó por la puerta, para verlo irse. Cuando ya había desaparecido miró a su alrededor, viendo que había poca gente por ahí – era la hora de comer – y que nadie miraba en su dirección por su indiscreción en la oficina. _Bien, perfecto_, sonrió feliz.

* * *

><p>Fin de <em>Es un comienzo<em>.

Me cuesta taaaaaanto escribir escenas subidas de tono... Puf, que horror. Y encima todo este capi es eso. Y no pasa nada. Vaya tela.

Encima no se me dan bien, pero bueno – por eso paso del tema rápido XD. Espero que os haya gustado. En éste no hay lemon del todo – no explicado al menos – pero… habrá. O esa es mi intención. Si no muero en el intento… Os juro que habrá. La clasificación de este fic no es gratuita, no XD

Siento que el capi no esté demasiado bien u.u

Y en el próximo capi... Espero que no queráis matarme. En fin XD

PD: Es un fic enteramente "romántico" (que el romance es el hilo principal, vamos). Para el próximo – más o menos largo - quiero hacer uno con un caso… A ver si soy capaz :P

PD2: Mi intención es colgar el próximo capi dentro de dos días o tres… Pero no prometo nada. Ya veremos XD

**Riku Lupin**


	3. Y el final

No sé si considerar éste más difícil que el segundo…

En vaya fregados me meto. En fin, a ver si os gusta… :SS

Ah, y que conste, no lo he publicado antes pero porqué _Fanfiction _no me dejaba... ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>CITA A CIEGAS<strong>

_**Y el final**_

Esa noche no pudieron quedar al final, ya que Mycroft no se había podido deshacer de sus responsabilidades. La siguiente tampoco, por el mismo motivo, y a los dos días fue Greg quien tuvo que cancelar esa cita que parecía nunca llegar. El de pelo gris ya se había esperado algo por el estilo – ambos eran hombres ocupados y que priorizaban su trabajo por encima de cualquier cosa -, pero eso no quitaba que fuera frustrante para él.

Tuvo que pasar casi una semana antes de que se volvieran a ver. Al principio fue un auténtico desastre – Greg estaba de mal humor y Mycroft agotado -, pero después de una discusión bastante fuerte se lanzaron el uno a por el otro.

Habiendo empezado la discusión en el salón del grande (y caro) apartamento de Mycroft pronto terminaron ambos en la cama. El más alto volvía a llevar las riendas del asunto, cosa que tampoco molestaba a Greg – que se dejaba hacer -, pero cuando éste se había empezado a preparar otra vez por si solo lo detuvo.

- No, te lo dije... Esta vez quiero ser yo.

- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó, con algo de preocupación pero con cierta satisfacción que no pudo esconder. - Suele dolor las primeras veces qu-

- Mycroft, lo quiero. Quiero... Sentirte dentro de mí. Quiero experimentar esto contigo.

El de pelo rojizo oscuro gruñó de excitación y atacó con fuerzas los labios del otro. Bajó un poco su cuerpo, situándolo justo encima del otro, y mientras seguía besándolo hizo que sus miembros se rozaran, consiguiendo que Gregory botara excitado y suspirara al sentir el contacto. Impuso un suave vaivén que detuvo al apartarse un poco de su pareja y bajar, dejando un seguido de besos, por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección. Sin dudarlo la engulló, consiguiendo en premio un "Joder, ¡Mycroft!", pero eso no era lo que buscaba. Quería que el detective inspector se sintiera cómodo y mantuviera su excitación mientras lo preparara. Recordaba perfectamente su primera vez y cómo de mal lo había pasado. No quería que fuera igual para él.

Al minuto, y sintiendo ya el líquido preseminal de Gregory en su boca, acercó su mano, con los dedos ya lubricados, a la entrada del policía, sin dejar de atender su pene. Sin avisarle, empezó a introducir un primer dedo.

Notó como éste se tensaba y reprimía un gruñido, de dolor. Decidió ignorarlo a la que, poco después, vio que se iba acostumbrando sin demasiados problemas. Hizo lo mismo con el segundo y tercer dedo. Más pronto de lo esperado Lestrade ya estaba suspirando de satisfacción y soltando algún que otro gemido de placer.

- Dios, Mycroft... ¡Hazlo ya! - Gritó de pronto Greg. Hacía un buen rato que todo aquello se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien, y que sabía que pronto podría llegar al orgasmo, y no quería. No quería hacerlo con los dedos de Mycroft en él. Quería hacerlo con Mycroft penetrándole. Joder, ¡quería saber como se sentiría eso!

Mycroft no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras volvía a apartarse del cuerpo de su amante y sacaba sus dedos de éste, que lo miraba, tumbado y entre sus piernas abiertas, con deseo. Sin apartarle esa mirada, se echó lubricante en su pene y lo situó en su entrada, que palpitaba, en cierto modo, de expectación. Haciendo fuerzas con sus piernas, rodillas y todo su cuerpo se empezó a introducir en él...

- Joder... - dijo Greg, con cierto tono de dolor, pero no con deseos de que el otro parara.

- Gregory... - respondió con dificultad el otro, por el deseo y la apretada sensación que empezaba a rodear su erección. ¡Estaba tan estrecho!

- Hazlo...

Y lo hizo. No pudo controlarse. Con algo de fuerza – tal vez demasiada – se acabó de introducir en él, de una sola estocada. Greg intentó apagar un grito de dolor, mientras Mycroft gruñía satisfecho. Estando ya ahí esperó, esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que el otro estuvo preparado para que siguiera. Para que empezar a, como vulgarmente dirían, follarlo. Gracias a un "sigue" quedado ese acto empezó.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en encontrarse en ese punto donde ambos sentían placer, un placer infinito. Mycroft, estocada tras estocada, daba a ese punto - que Gregory no sabía ni que tuviera - que hacía que se volviera loco. La estrechez que causaba en su interior hacía que Mycroft también se volviera loco.

A los diez minutos ambos se corrieron, gritando sus nombres.

-oOo-

Seis meses aproximadamente ya habían pasado desde su primera juntos y... Greg tenía que reconocer que las cosas no iban tan bien como se esperaba. No es que no estuvieran bien juntos, sino más bien que no estaban juntos. Mycroft trabajaba, si eso era posible, más que él, y apenas se veían. El primer mes se veían en cualquier momento que pudieran y terminaban follando – recordaba soñadoramente esa época – en cualquier parte. Al tercer mes ya no lo hacían tanto, sino que más bien habían pasado a estar más ratos juntos, no haciendo nada, pero juntos. Seguían buscando cualquier excusa para dejar el trabajo de lado y... Estar ahí con el otro. Pero ahora, a los seis meses, el de pelo gris se había dado cuenta de que todo aquello había cambiado. Mycroft se había alejado – consciente o inconscientemente – de él.

Si se veían una vez a la semana era un milagro... Y una vez cada dos tampoco era muy frecuente. Y cuando estaban juntos Greg no podía evitar sentir que el más alto rehuía un poco de él. Ya no hablaban de cualquier tontería, ya no reían juntos, ya apenas hacían el amor.

Greg quería abordar el tema, pero no sabía cómo. No quería parecer estúpido delante de Mycroft sacando ese tema a relucir que, tal vez, eran sólo imaginaciones suyas... Pero es que no solamente era aquello... Entre otras cosas, también estaba el tema de su "relación" y con quién hablar de ella.

Habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo – bueno, no, más bien lo había propuesto Mycroft y Greg no había puesto demasiadas pegas a ello – mantener su relación en estricto secreto, al menos al comienzo, pero es que ya llevaban seis meses juntos y… Lestrade sentía que era el momento de hacerlo público, Mycroft no. El primero no podía evitar pensar, pues, que lo que pasaba es que, en cierto modo, Mycroft se avergonzaba un poco de él, y no podía culparlo por ello. El pelirrojo era un hombre de éxito, con muchas responsabilidades, atractivo... En cambio él, ¿qué era? Un simple policía (vale, era detective inspector, pero tampoco era para tirar cohetes y no era uno muy bueno - ¡Mycroft sabía de sobras que muchas veces tenía que pedir ayuda a su propio hermano, por Dios!) y un hombre del montón.

Pero pese a "poder entenderlo" él... Él quería avanzar. Lo que a Lestrade le pareció excitante los primeros meses – sus encuentros a escondidas, sus rápidos encuentros en los sitios más insospechados… - a los seis le ponían de mal humor. Él no quería ocultar su relación con Mycroft, es más, ¡quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! Pero estaba claro que para el más joven aquello parecía ser… Inaceptable.

Suspiró tristemente mientras acariciaba a Brigada – su perra – sentado en su sofá, con la cerveza en mano e ignorando el episodio de esa semana de Doctor Who. Las cosas... No podían seguir así.

-oOo-

La noche en que cumplían seis meses juntos sorprendió a Mycroft al encontrarse a su novio dentro de su apartamento, esperándole.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó. No quiso preguntarle cómo había entrado, porqué ya lo sabía. Greg sabía donde estaba su llave de repuesto.

- Llegas tarde – le respondió. Una respuesta extraña le pareció. Intentó hacer memoria. - Habíamos quedado a las 8 – le ayudó.

- Ah, me olvidé de cancelar nuestra cita... Como ves no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

- ¿Ibas a cancelarla... otra vez? ¿Hoy?

- Sí. Como te he dicho, Gregory – dijo con ese tono de voz, que también hacía Sherlock, de cuando iba a explicar algo que para él era obvio pero que para el resto del mundo (el tonto-mundo) no -, hoy habría llegado tarde.

- Te hubiera esperado, por ser hoy – dijo, con un tono de enfado.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial hoy? - Nada más soltar la pregunta se arrepintió, al ver el gesto de dolor en la cara del policía.

- Hoy cumplimos seis meses _juntos_, Mycroft. - No supo qué responder. Él no era de esos que contaba cuanto tiempo había estado con su pareja... Él no era de tener parejas. - Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez, Mycroft... - Dijo al cabo de un rato Greg - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? Nada – respondió extrañado pero cortante.

- Bien – dijo, recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¿Bien? - repitió éste. - ¿Te vas?

- Sí, Mycroft, me voy. Y creo... - se intentó infundir fuerzas, pese a que sabía que lo que diría a continuación le destrozaría más a él que al mayor de los Holmes – Creo que deberíamos dejarlo. Esto no funciona.

- ¿El qué no funciona? - soltó a la defensiva.

- Esto. Nosotros. Mycroft, ¿es que no lo ves? Ya no hablamos, no nos vemos casi, no hace-

- No empieces otra vez con eso.

- ¿Que no empiece? ¡Nunca hemos hablado de esto! Porqué hace meses que... Que te has alejado de mí. Y no lo niegues.

- Lo piensas continuamente, y yo lo sé.

- ¿Lo-lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes y nunca me has dicho nada?

- ¿Qué te iba a decir? - soltó pesadamente. A Greg se le heló la sangre. Ese hombre... Ese hombre no tenía sentimientos. Empezó a ponerse furioso. Estaba claro que para él todo aquello que habían tenido no significaba nada, absolutamente nada. Ni lo mínimo para hacer el esfuerzo de hablar con él... _Genial, perfecto_.

- ¡Algo! Al menos... Para no terminar así. Si no querías nada serio... Podrías habérmelo dicho. Te di la oportunidad de decírmelo.

- No seas estúpido – soltó con desdén. Ese fue el límite. El tope. Lo que lo rompió todo. Ese simple comentario. Porqué le confirmaba a Greg todos sus miedos... Y a Mycroft su poca práctica como pareja de alguien.

El de pelo gris ni se molestó en responder nada. Estaba todo dicho. Recogió lo último que le faltaba – su abrigo, ya que ya había recogido antes de la llegada del pelirrojo todo aquello que hubiera suyo de su apartamento – y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Adiós Mycroft – dijo mientras abría, cruzaba y cerraba la puerta tras de él.

Mycroft no dijo nada, se limitó a soltar un suspiro. A los dos segundos, pero, se dirigió a su despacho. Ahí dejó su maletín encima de su escritorio y sacó unos cuantos documentos de su interior. Durante un par de horas estuvo enfrascado en su trabajo, terminando un par de asuntos de estado – uno de los cuales había conseguido evitar una guerra entre Inglaterra y Francia.

Cuando hubo terminado, pero, no se dirigió a su cama. Volvió al salón y se sentó en el mismo sitio del sofá donde había visto, unas horas atrás, sentado a Gregory. El sitio ya estaba frío, como muchos decían que tenía su corazón.

Observó con cierto absentismo la sala y, sintiéndose seguro con la soledad y oscuridad del lugar, se permitió llorar.

Lo... Lo había perdido. Definitivamente había perdido a Gregory Lestrade. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Había hecho daño a ese maravilloso hombre... Y eso no se lo perdonaría.

* * *

><p>Fin de Y <em>el final<em>.

*Riku esquivando objetos de todo tipo*

¡Eh! ¡No me matéis antes de tiempo! Ya dije que había algo de drama… Jo.

Y esperad al próximo, porqué… Muerte de un personaje. … ¡NO! ¡Es broma! XDD

Tampoco es tan drama... Digo yo. Por eso le dije a Seasonsleep que no se emocionara... No sé hacer sufrir a mis personajes (soy demasiado buena XD).

**Riku Lupin**


	4. Una segunda oportunidad

Bueno, y ya hemos llegado al final… Muchas gracias, de verdad, a todos y a todas que me habéis ido dejando reviews o habéis favoriteado/seguido la historia. Sinceramente… Siento que no sea demasiado buena, y se centre tanto en la relación y punto. Mi próximo Mystrade (mío, no traducción) tendrá historia, y será largo… Creo que mínimo tendrá 10 capis. A ver como sale.

Pero ahora… ¡Toca terminar éste!

* * *

><p><strong>CITA A CIEGAS<strong>

_**Una segunda oportunidad**_

- Has tardado más de lo que esperaba – dijo Sherlock al ver entrar a su hermano en su apartamento. John en esos momentos no estaba.

- ¿Es que habíamos quedado? – preguntó, como pocas veces ocurría, extrañado, mientras se sentaba en el sofá que normalmente ocupaba John.

- No, claro que no. Sólo esperaba que tardaras menos en aparecerte por aquí con cualquier excusa para preguntarme por Lestrade. Cuatro meses, casi un record.

- Cuatro meses y doce días – le corrigió, no queriendo aceptar con ello que hubiera ido por ese motivo.

- Sinceramente, Mycroft, no llevo la cuenta de cuan estúpido puedes llegar a ser.

- No soy…

- Sí, lo eres. O has hecho una estupidez, si lo prefieres. Has apartado de ti al único hombre que claramente estaba dispuesto a quererte. Dime Mycroft, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

- Él no me quería, Sherlock. Y si lo hiciera… No merecería algo así. – Sherlock rió. ¡Que tonto podía ser su hermano! ¿Y en sus manos estaba el bienestar de todo un país? Pobres ilusos…

- ¿Es por eso que lo apartaste? ¿Porqué no te crees merecedor de su… amor? Vaya, ahora entiendo porqué no alcanzaba a descubrir el motivo.

- Que quier-

- Es tan estúpido – le interrumpió. – Tan estúpido que era incapaz de verlo.

- Para de decir eso – dijo, ya tenso y algo enfadado, Mycroft.

- ¿El qué? ¿Estúpido?

- Sí.

- ¿Tal vez te recuerda a algo? – Le pinchó.

- Sherlock…

Y se sostuvieron la mirada, durante diez minutos al menos. Tuvieron uno de esos momentos que todos los hermanos han tenido, donde parece que hablen mentalmente entre ellos. Con los Holmes no era un parecer, sino que casi lo hacían. A través de su postura, sus gestos, sus pequeños movimientos, sus miradas… Iban deduciendo todo lo que el otro quería decirle. Era una batalla silenciosa y tensa, que esa vez ganó Sherlock, al sonreír y decir aquello que haría que su hermano reaccionara y dejara de comportarse como un imbécil.

- Ahora mismo Lestrade está en una cita. Una cita cómo en la que empezasteis a salir.

Mycroft abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sabía que era algo inevitable, que el policía siguiera con su vida en algún momento u otro… Pero no sabía que le dolería tanto ese hecho. Y en ese momento tomó una decisión. Si creía que no se merecía a alguien como él… Mejoraría, haría que pasara. No quería volver a pasar lo que aquellos cuatro meses y doce días habían supuesto para él. No se concentraba, no dormía – las pocas horas que lo hacía normalmente bien -, había días que no tomaba bocado y otros que se hinchaba a comer hasta, casi, vomitar… Y sabía que Gregory tampoco lo había pasado demasiado bien, aunque al parecer estaba ya dispuesto a pasar página.

Sin decir nada se levantó y abandonó el apartamento. Sherlock, suspirando de alivio, dejó ir aquel pensamiento que tanto había escondido a su hermano.

- Claro que te lo mereces, tonto…

-oOo-

Lestrade no podía creerse su mala suerte. ¿Cómo diablos había vuelto ahí? Porqué sí, otra vez estaba en una cita a ciegas – su segunda cita a ciegas en su vida – y, al contrario que en la otra, en esta estaba seguro que la cosa no iría bien. Estaba enfadado, resentido y, para él, lo de Mycroft hacía demasiado poco que había sucedido.

Vale, sí, como John muy bien le recordaba – y hasta Sherlock – ya habían pasado más de cuatro meses… Pero es que había estado con él por más de medio año, había experimentado todo un mundo nuevo y… Aún le quería. Aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, aunque nunca se lo hubieran dicho, él seguía queriendo a ese desgraciado. Además, su autoestima seguía dolida y baja. ¿Cómo podía salir bien una cita a ciegas que él no deseaba y que claramente iba a boicotear al minuto? No se sentía, ni mucho menos, preparado para seguir adelante.

Esos meses sin Mycroft habían sido duros, sobretodo al principio, pero el trabajo y salir con sus compañeros y amigos habían ayudado, y notaba como, poco a poco, se iba sintiendo mejor. Pero, para él, aún era demasiado pronto para conocer "otros peces" del mar.

Consultó su reloj viendo que su "cita" llegaba diez minutos tardes. Inevitablemente pensó en Mycroft y su escrupulosa puntualidad – y si sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo, mandaba, al menos, dos mensajes informando de ello. Sinceramente, supo nada más pisar el apartamento de su ex pareja que éste tenía un desorden obsesivo-compulsivo.

- Hola, Gregory… - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, resoplando, y demasiado conocida para él. No, no podía ser que otra vez… No se atrevió a girarse, se quedó quieto, mientras el hombre que acababa de llegar rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba frente a él, no diciendo nada más.

- ¿My-Mycroft? ¿Qué…? - ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba…? "Sherlock", pensó con enfado entonces. Sólo podía haber sido él… Ese retorcido y entrometido detective. Lo iba a matar.

- Verás – empezó, ahora ya con su voz calmada y su respiración acompasada -, sé que hoy tienes… Una cita, pero quería decirte algo antes de que…

- ¿De qué? ¿De que salga con otra persona? Creo que no tienes ningún derecho a decirme si puedo o no pue-

- No, no. No quiero impedírtelo – le dijo. Gregory sintió como si una aguja (o una estaca más bien) se clavara en su pecho. Claro que Mycroft-jodido-Holmes no le impediría a él, a un "estúpido" y simple policía, que saliera con quien le diera la gana… A ese hombre no le interesaba su vida, se lo había demostrado en esos cuatro meses de puro silencio. Ni una vez había intentado contactar con él… Aunque eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, que Mycroft fuera a buscarlo, que le pidiera perdón, que le dijera que… Se había equivocado aceptando su ruptura.

- ¿Entonces a qué coño has venido? – le preguntó enfadado. Harto. Mycroft lo notó, y supo que estaba todo perdido.

- Sólo quería… - Le pareció estúpido decirle a un hombre que iba a tener una cita con otro en nada que le quería… Así que intentó corregir la idea que el otro pensaba que tenía. El hecho de que pensaba que Mycroft no le consideraba… bueno. – Quiero dejar claro, para que no pienses que ese fue el motivo de nuestra ruptura, que eres un gran hombre, Gregory. Eres fuerte, valiente, fiel, entregado y haces muy bien tu trabajo. Eres un gran padre y eres alguien con quien se puede confiar fácilmente. Y si alguien piensa que eso es poco, debo añadir que eres muy atractivo. No dejes que nadie nunca te diga lo contrario ni que te haga sentir que no es así… Espero que aquella persona que esté contigo te merezca.

Greg no respondió nada, se había quedado en silencio, sorprendido por las palabras de Mycroft y sin saber muy bien qué decir. El mayor de los Holmes tenía toda la razón, durante esos meses de estar sin él había pensado que el principal motivo de su ruptura – y de que él no fuera a "buscarlo" y no se disculpara – era porqué Mycroft le consideraba poco para él… ¿Y ahora le venía con esto? ¿De qué iba? ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

- Bueno, creo que… Debería irme. – Dijo Mycroft, incómodo en ese silencio y con el hecho de que el de pelo gris no le hubiera mirado aún a los ojos, levantándose. – Tu cita debe estar a punto de llegar. Espero que pases un muy bue-

- ¿Por qué? – le interrumpió el otro. Ahora mirándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del más alto al ver el dolor que veía en esos ojos café. - ¿Por qué si… Si crees que soy todo esto me dejaste? – Mycroft no quiso comentar que la idea había sido suya, no de él. - ¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme? – Greg se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. No iba a llorar, no señor. Sería humillante y eso era lo último que quería, sentirse humillado y su orgullo machacado.

- ¿No lo entiendes? – le dio por respuesta Mycroft, mientras volvía a tomar asiento y le cogía de la mano. – No te merezco, Gregory. Eres… Y yo soy lo que soy, un Holmes al que llaman "hombre de hielo" como halago, y no se equivocan al hacerlo. No puedo hacerte feliz.

- Yo era feliz, contigo – dijo sinceramente. – Lo fui los primeros meses, hasta que… Hasta que te apartaste. Te alejaste, Mycroft, y me sentí solo y… Rechazado.

- Lo sé – aceptó el otro. – Y por eso acepté el que lo dejáramos. No soy bueno… En esto de las relaciones. Mira lo infeliz que te hice, a pesar de que yo te… - calló.

- ¿Qué tú qué?

- A pesar de que yo te quiero – confesó por fin, sintiéndose aliviado y miserable a la vez. Oyó, en respuesta, una risa suave. Enfadado, enfrentó al policía. – No tiene gracia, sé que tú no… Pero no te rías de mí. – Sabía que sonaba como un crío, pero no pudo evitar decirlo.

- No me estoy riendo de ti, sino de nosotros, Mycroft. Yo también te quiero – dijo sonriendo, y apretando esa mano que no le había soltado en ningún momento desde que le había cogido.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó sorprendido, y naciendo una sonrisa en su cara, aunque pronto se esfumó. – Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no se-

- Calla, no seas estúpido tú ahora – le interrumpió. – Mycroft, eres mucho mejor de lo que te piensas, te conozco. Sólo con ver lo mucho que te preocupas por el insoportable de tu hermano, como lo cuidas y estás pendiente de él, pese a todos sus desplantes… Demuestra que eres una buena persona.

- No lo soy, Gregory. No sabes lo que… No sabes lo que he llegado hacer. He matado a gente, Gregory.

- Y yo, ¿y qué? Sé que suena mal… Pero es nuestro trabajo. Y cuando empecé a salir contigo ya sabía qué trabajo haces, y qué hacías antes. ¿Crees que no te investigué? – Mycroft estaba más que sorprendido. A pesar de que Gregory seguro que no sabía ni la mitad de todo lo que había llegado hacer… Parecía que sí que sabía algo, y que no le importaba. – No salí ni me enamoré de ti por tu trabajo, ni por lo que haces o hacías… Sino por quien eres, por lo que veía de ti día a día.

- Yo no sé… - No sabía qué decir, y eso pocas veces pasaba. ¿Realmente a Gregory no le importaba? ¿Le consideraba… más que suficiente para él? Decidió pensar que sí, y arriesgarse una vez más. – Es… ¿Es demasiado tarde?

- ¿Tarde? – preguntó extrañado, no sabiendo a qué se refería.

- Para nosotros – dijo sonrojado. – Para… Intentarlo otra vez. Me concederías… ¿Una segunda oportunidad? Prometo – siguió antes de que el otro le respondiera – intentar hacerlo mejor. No… Alejarme. ¿Hablar más? Creo que esa era el problema que teníamos, que no hablábamos. Creo que estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo que yo sim-

- Mycroft – le interrumpió. – Cállate. No soy una persona de dar segundas oportunidades… - Holmes asintió aceptando su respuesta, no sin pena – Pero teniendo en cuenta que, en realidad, esa vez no nos dimos ninguno de los dos la oportunidad… Te concedo la primera.

Mycroft sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras se levantaba lo suficiente para alargar todo su cuerpo a través de la mesa y besar al hombre que tanto había echado de menos besar.

Aún tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, y hacer, pero en ese momento sólo querían volver a sentir al otro cerca. Más tarde ya lo harían. Con el tiempo ya irían ajustando sus ritmos, sus gustos y sus vidas a las del otro, hasta hacer de ellas una sola. No sería fácil, pero si se daban la oportunidad… Todo era posible.

- ¿Y tu cita? – preguntó Mycroft mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla, después de cinco minutos besando a su (otra vez) pareja y no pudiendo aguantar más esa incómoda posición.

- Mycroft, sinceramente no creo que hubiera ninguna cita.

- Cierto. Muy buen visto, detective inspector. Podemos, pues… - se sonrojó.

Greg le sonrió sugerentemente mientras levantaba la mano a un camarero del restaurante pidiéndole la cuenta.

* * *

><p>Fin de <em>Una segunda oportunidad<em>.

Fin del fic.

"La cita es un comienzo y el final una segunda oportunidad".

Me he puesto borrica con los títulos. No sé si alguien se había percatado antes de tiempo… :P

Creo, sinceramente, que Sherlock es un metomentodo, así que tenía que tomar partido. Encima, Mycroft debe estar tan falto de amigos como él, así que al único que recurriría para hablar sería él… Digo yo :P

Por cierto, no se hacer finales… Nunca sé donde acabar, o si seguir, o si poner "unos meses después"… Imaginaos que al final todo va bien, discuten de vez en cuando pero que son jodidamente felices el uno con el otro… Y punto XD

Y nada más… Espero que os haya gustado, y que la gente se vaya animando cada vez más con esta pareja… ¡Que son geniales!

¡Nos vemos pronto! :D

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
